fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elves
Elves are a magical race that exist within The Fairly Oddparents. Unlike other races which are a specific kind of magical creature, Elves have many different subsets to them with their own unique abilities and roles. Information Description Unlike other races, and likely due to their many different roles, Elves have a variety of different looks. However, a standard Elf look seems to be present within the show, that is shared by much of the race, even ones with different roles. This is, being short in stature, with a bald head and buck teeth. They also seem to generally wear hats that involve a crown shape, with a cone on the inside that leads to a star at the end. There may be different designs on the hat, however. Santa Elves These Elves work at North Pole, helping Santa Claus build toys for kids. They have a knack for building and are able to make toys for children, but can also build many other things as seen in Dad Overboard. Notable Santa Elves *Jeff the Elf *Stranded Elf *Santa Elves (Live Action) **Elmer the Elder Elf **Dingle Dave and Christmas Carol **Tinsel Ted **Jingle Jill Forest Elves These Elves live in trees and seem to make baked goods as a living, notably cookies. One such tree was located right on the Spellementary School Grounds. This part of the Elven race seem to have round heads when they are children. The males have buck teeth from this age while the females dont seem to grow them until adulthood. Notable Forest Elves *Mindy and Mo Wienergristle Shoemaker Elves These Elves work on making shoes, either by themselves or helping out human shoemakers, presumably without their knowledge. They have the ability to turn anything into a pair of shoes. Notable Shoemaker Elves *Eddie Elf Evil Elves Evil Elves are a part of the Elven race which seems to be specifically evil. They have grey skin and liver spots, and can be bald or have black hair. They also have yellow eyes with red pupils. They seem to have no specific duty, other than causing chaos. They sport several weapons, including maces, swords and axes. Evil Elves have a sworn enemy in Unicorns, as established in Birthday Battle. Appearances *The Temp! *Christmas Everyday! *Abra-Catastrophe! *Channel Chasers **Christmas Special *Merry Wishmas *Crocker Shocker *Crocker of Gold (mentioned) *Dad Overboard *Spellementary School *Snack Attack (mentioned) *School of Crock *The Fairy Beginning *Birthday Battle *Spring Break-Up *Space Ca-Dad Trivia *While there has been multiple of every other kind of elf within the series, there has only been one apparent shoemaker Elf on the show so far, Eddie Elf. *Elves are one of the earliest magical races seen in the show, having an appearance in Season 0. This even pre-dates the more iconic Anti-Fairies by two seasons. See Also *Dancing With The Elves *Spellementary School *Santa Claus *North Pole Gallery Tree Elves.png|Forest Elves Eddie Elf power.png|Eddie Elf Jeff.png|Jeff the Elf Evil Elves.png|Evil Elves Crockershocker069.jpg|One of Jorgen Von Strangle's favourite shows, Dancing With The Elves, showing two kinds of Elves tha havent been seen anywhere else. MerryWishmas247.jpg MerryWishmas255a.jpg 432243 518897418120489 1945608759 n.jpg|Santa Elves in the Live action films Category:Species Category:Other magical beings Category:Magical Category:Minor Characters Category:Elves